The semiconductor industry has continually tried to decrease the surface area of semiconductor devices to fit more devices on a same substrate size. Vertical device structures can greatly reduce the surface area requirement for a semiconductor device. One type of vertical device that is commonly implemented in integrated chips is deep trench capacitors. Deep trench capacitors comprise one or more capacitor electrodes that extend into a trench within a semiconductor substrate. They can be used for a myriad of purposes, such as decoupling capacitors that are configured to decouple one part of an electrical circuit, such as interconnect, from another part of the circuit, for example.